


Towards New Horizons

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Nino is a talented actor, but never gets any roles dues to his soft face. He decides that the next lead role in a movie will be his, by any means...





	Towards New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sky_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/gifts).



> This story was written during the nino_exchange for my dear Sky - ages ago when we didn't really knew each other. Luckily, this changed^^

Ohno was sitting in the living room when he heard the door slam. This was a not so subtle sign that Nino was back home and judging by the force he used to close their front door, Nino was in an epically bad mood.

Ohno prepared himself for moody Nino who appeared in the room a second later, a bitter expression on his face.

“No need to ask. I didn't get the role.” Nino said and sat down next to Ohno on the sofa. As always, Ohno scooted closer and let Nino lean onto his shoulder.

They had relived this scenario too often lately. Ohno never understood why Nino didn't get the roles he applied for. In his eyes, Nino was an amazing actor and he couldn't understand why people could think differently.

“What did they say?” Ohno asked.

“The same thing as always. My face is too soft and too cute to play the male lead role. Also, they said I am too fragile and small to play the hero in an action movie. Maybe I should have applied for the female lead.” Nino's voice was bitter and sarcastic but Ohno knew that his best friend was hurt.

Ever since Nino had started his acting career, he had either gotten small roles or he had played female roles on stage. However, no director had ever wanted Nino to play the male lead because of his physical appearance.

“Maybe I should just stop losing myself in false hopes and look for a decent job.” Nino said and pressed his lips together.

“You know perfectly well this is nonsense!” Ohno replied.

Nino stayed silent and Ohno got up to get a beer from the fridge.

Nino had fallen asleep on the sofa after the third beer and Ohno covered him gently with a blanket. He switched off the light and went to his own room where he dialed his boyfriend's number.

“Satoshi~” he heard the happy voice of his lover on the other end. Ohno smiled. No matter what time he called Jun, the younger one always greeted him cheerfully.

“Hey Jun.” Ohno sighed.

“How was it?” Jun asked and Ohno felt a wave of happiness washing over him. Jun was also hoping that Nino would finally get cast in a major role in a movie.

“He didn't get it because his face is too soft and his body is too small.” Ohno answered.

“This is really the stupidest argument I've ever heard. Nowadays, they use doubles for everything. Even for Brad Pitt's butt they used a double.” Jun exclaimed angrily.

“But they cannot use a double for the whole person. Besides, it's the argument he always gets.” Ohno wearily responded.

“But it's not fair...” Jun complained and Ohno agreed.

“Jun, isn't there something we can do?”

“NO!”

“But Nino, it might work!”

“I am not wearing fake breasts!”

“But it is necessary to make you look like a woman.” Ohno tried to convince his friend.

“I never said I want to look like a woman.” Nino snorted and looked at Ohno and Jun with a grumpy face.

“It's a big chance for you. The role is perfect. The movie is about a tough and self-confident woman that discovers the value of being loved.” Jun explained.

“And it's a lead role.” Ohno added. Nino stayed silent and Ohno took this as a good sign, so he continued. “Besides, you know that Jun is the best make-up artist in the world, so he'll definitely make you look like a woman. Nobody will find out.”

Jun nodded helpfully.

“But the breasts...” Nino said, eying the fake breasts suspiciously.

“You'll get used to it.” Jun assured him. “I mean, girls are born without them and then they suddenly grow and they have to live with them. If they can do it, so can you.” Jun rambled on.

“Let's try it. You have nothing to lose!” Ohno offered and after another minute of thinking, Nino nodded.

“I really don't know why I agreed.” Nino complained while he tried to maintain his balance in the high heels Jun had made him wear.

“You look so cute!” Ohno exclaimed, ignoring Nino's complaints.

They were standing in front of the theater where the audition was being held.

“They'll love you.” Jun nodded, looking proudly at his work. The soft brown locks from the wig were falling over Nino's thin shoulders. Jun admired his subtle makeup application – Nino looked best in the nude look, so he was only wearing mascara and a black eyeliner that accentuated his eyes perfectly. He also wore a soft pink lipstick that let them shine making them look very kissable.

Although Nino had been against it in the beginning, Jun had convinced him to wear a dress. It was a pastel yellow, sleeveless shade that accentuated Nino's white skin.

Jun had also taken care that Nino's fake breasts were sitting in the right place so he looked like a real woman.

“Now stop making such a grumpy face or they won't even let you in.” Ohno said and handed Nino his new bag. “Good Luck!”

“Show them that you are a great actor...actress.”, Jun added as he hugged Nino.

The small man took a deep breath and straightened his back. Then, he turned around and headed towards the audition room.

Ohno and Jun watched him until he vanished around the corner.

“What if they find out that he is a man?” Ohno asked.

“They won't...I hope...”said Jun and reached for his boyfriend's hand.

“And???”

As soon as Nino appeared, Ohno and Jun jumped up from their chairs.

“Well, they said that they have never seen someone interpreting the role of a woman like that...” Nino began, emotionless. “But then they said that was what they have been looking for and gave me the role!!” he added and Jun and Ohno pulled him into a group hug.

“That's so great! Congratulations!” they cheered and Nino grinned from ear to ear.

“So they didn't realize anything?” Ohno asked and Nino shook his head.

“You have to tell us everything.” Jun demanded.

“I will.” Nino promised. “But first you have to get the car. I need to get out of these shoes...” he added, his face contorted in a painful expression. “I have no idea how women walk in these shoes for the entire day...”

“The director, Aiba, is a bit weird but a nice guy.” Nino began his report when they were finally sitting in the car and Nino had taken his shoes off. “After he had seen everybody's performance he let a monkey, called Ma-kun, decide. For some reason the monkey came to me and so they gave me the role.”

“That is weird.” Jun confirmed while he stopped at a traffic light.

“Yeah, but he seems to be quite relaxed so I am looking forward to working with him. He also throws in random English words, but it's funny.”

“Has the male lead already been confirmed?” Ohno asked.

“Yeah, it's Sakurai Sho.”

Ohno's eyes popped open and Jun turned around to Nino.

“THAT Sakurai Sho? The sex symbol?! The one who was elected to be the most perfect husband by all women in Japan?! The one who is able to get any women he likes but always says that he is waiting for his true love?! THAT ONE???”

“Yeah.” Nino simply replied. “It's green.”

Jun turned around and concentrated on his driving again.

“Do you know how lucky you are to be able to act along side such a great actor? He's very popular so a lot of people will come to watch the movie. It'll be a guaranteed success.” Ohno said.

“Yes, that's great!” Nino admitted. “But to be honest, I don't really understand the hype about him. Sure, he is hard-working and had a nice body, especially his lips. He is quite a talented actor and his deep voice is nice to listen to, but that's it.”

“I think you already mentioned quite a lot of good things about him...” Jun said grinning and for once, Nino stayed silent.

Nino took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down.

He was walking towards the studio where the first day of filming would begin soon. It was the first time he was going to meet Sho who hadn't attended the preliminary meetings before the filming started as he had scheduling conflicts.

Knowing the script by heart, Nino was very aware of the fact that the movie would have a kissing scene. Although he had denied it whenever Ohno or Jun asked, Nino thought his co-star was actually very attractive.

Sakurai Sho was very well built and especially his dark voice was able to send shivers down Nino's spine. He imagined being kissed by those alluring lips which consequently made Nino feel as if butterflies were having a party in his stomach.

Still, he couldn't let his guard down and be affected by this. He rather needed to pull himself together to keep up his facade to make sure nobody would ever find out that he was actually male.

Luckily, Jun was assigned as the costume designer as well as make-up artist for Nino's role. Nino had no idea how the younger man managed to get the job, but he was extremely relieved. It was a huge relief to have someone taking care of his clothes and hair who knew that he was a man. And Jun was one of the best in his field of work, so it was a piece of cake for him to transform Nino into a girl.

Suddenly, a voice tore Nino out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized that the man himself was standing in front of him.

“Are you Nina?”

Nino looked up and his eyes confirmed what his ears had just heard. In front of him was Sakurai Sho, the man he had just dreamed about.

“I am!” he said, making sure his voice sounded a few notes higher.

“Nice to meet you! I am Sakurai Sho.” The other man introduced himself, giving Nino one of his smiles that made the girls weak in their knees and apparently had the same effect on Nino.

“I'm looking forward to working with you!” Sho added and Nino barely managed to nod.

“I've never worked together with the director, but I hear that he is quite a funny guy.” Sho continued.

Nino laughed.

“He is! I only got the role because his monkey came running to me.” Nino replied and Sho grinned.

“Seems like the monkey had good taste!” Sho smiled, winking at Nino who nearly stumbled over his own feet. He knew he was blushing deeply and his heartbeat had increased by one hundred percent.

“Here we are. Your dressing room. Mine is right next door. I'll see you in the studio.”

With these words, Sho vanished into his room, the door closing behind him.

The first day of filming passed by in a blur for Nino. All he could remember were Aiba's random shouts of “More Passion” and “Very Danger” and Sho – Sho the way he laughed, Sho the way he moved when he walked, and Sho the way he spoke with his deep voice.

They had just finished the last scene and Nino was already on his way to his dressing room to escape the man who had turned his head upside down when Aiba suddenly called for everyone.

“You did a great job today.” he praised his actors. “Let's all have dinner together. It'll be a good way to get to know each other better, especially our two leads who should establish a strong relationship.”

Sho smiled widely at Nino who suddenly saw his escape plan shredded to pieces.

Apparently, Aiba had planned this dinner beforehand. He brought the whole crew into a stylish restaurant that he had rented just for them.

Jun, who also belonged to the crew as the make-up artist and costume designer, had excused himself. He had already planned to go to the cinema with Ohno.

So, Nino was on his own. He was trying to stay as far away from Sho as possible. Therefore, he got to know a lot of the other actors.

He really liked Riisa. She was younger, but gave off a quite mature vibe. She quickly involved Nino in a conversation.

“And you have to tell me how you manage to get your hair that shiny. It really looks as if the sunlight is reflecting off of it. And the ends of your hair are perfectly healthy. Say, what shampoo do you use?”

She was flicking Nino's fake hair through her fingers, admiring it.

Nino was glad Jun had insisted on buying an expensive wig that was made out of real hair otherwise he would have already been found out on the first day.

While Nino was trying hard to remember a brand that produces hair shampoo, Sho was coming approaching the two women.

“Hey Ladies, am I disturbing you?”

“Of course not!” Riisa gave back and made space on the sofa to let Sho sit down between them.

Nino felt Sho's leg touching his and his body temperature immediately rose to the maximum.

“That's right. Your hair looks really beautiful.” Sho suddenly said and looked in Nino's direction. Riisa must have told him about their conversation.

This was already the second time Sho had complimented Nino today and the latter wasn't really sure if Sho was always flirting with his co-workers. There had never been rumors about Sho having an affair with any other actress so far, but Nino doubted that this gorgeous man was a wallflower.

“I'll go and get something to eat.” Riisa said and winked at Nino who was trying to stop her but Sho nodded.

“Sure.”

When Riisa was gone, Sho turned around to face Nino again.

“I think it will be fun shooting this movie. The other actors are great and the director may seem weird, but he seems to know what he is doing.”

Nino agreed. Although he was still trying to protect his secret, he felt strangely at ease having Aiba and Riisa around.

“But what makes this movie a special one for me is the female lead.” he continued and Nino felt his heart skip a beat. He was speechless and had no idea what to say in response.

While he was frantically trying to come up with something that made sense, Sho was chatting obliviously and hadn't noticed Nino's panic.

“You know, Aiba was right. We should get to know each other a bit better. How about we go out for dinner, just the two of us? We could talk and learn a bit more about each other...” Sho's voice trailed off and he looked at Nino quizzically.

Actually, Nino felt that it was a very bad idea to go out with Sho, but he felt his head nodding automatically.

“Great! How does Saturday evening sound to you?”

Nino responded with a weird nervous humming noise that Sho took as an approval.

“I know a very good Italian restaurant...”

Starting from that point, Sho began to talk about various kinds of Italian food and Nino began to think that Sho might have a weak spot for food.

“So, how was dinner with the crew?” Jun asked when Nino entered their living room.

Nino didn't even think twice about Jun's presence in his flat anymore. Lately, it seemed that Ohno and Jun couldn't spend even one minute without each other. Nino was already thinking of moving out so that Jun and Ohno could live together. But for now, he needed to go through the production of the movie without being found out.

“They are all some really nice people.” Nino started. “Riisa is really sweet.”

“What about Sho?” Ohno asked.

“He's nice too!” Nino replied reluctantly. “I'm having dinner with him in an Italian restaurant on Saturday.”

Ohno and Jun simply started at the man that was still wearing a skirt and a light blouse, his long hair falling over his shoulders.

“You have a date!” Ohno stated blankly when he found his voice again.

“No, it's not a date.” Nino retorted, falling onto the sofa next to his best friend. “He only said that he wants to get to know me better.”

“That's the purpose of a date!” Jun replied excitedly. “We need to buy a new dress for you. One that accentuates your curves.”

“Jun, I don't have curves.” Nino rolled his eyes.

“But Sho thinks you have some!”

With this remark, it was settled that Jun and Nino would go to buy a new dress the next day.

“You look awesome!” Ohno said when Nino presented himself after spending hours with Jun in the bathroom. “If I liked girls, I'd definitely fall for you!” he added and earned himself a quite unhappy glance from Jun.

However, Nino was actually pretty amazed by his appearance too. He had to admit that Jun managed to make him look pretty hot, but cute and mature at the same time.

He was wearing a short black dress with shimmering tights underneath. In case it got too cold, they had also bought a white bolero. His hair was tied together at his neck with a few curls were hanging down from the side. Jun had added a few artificial flowers and clipped them into the bun.

The ringing of the doorbell made them all jump.

“Here he is~” Ohno sing-songed and skipped to the door.

“Wait!” Nino wanted to stop him.

“I want to see him too!” Ohno replied and opened the door with a huge smile.

Sho was standing in front of it, looking quite shocked, a huge bouquet of flowers in his hands.

“Hello! Nice to meet you! I am Ohno, Nina's brother. We're living together!”

It was visible that Sho was relieved upon hearing this and the smile reappeared on his face.

“Nice to meet you too! I am Sakurai Sho. I was hoping to take your sister out tonight.”

“Of course!” Ohno said and stepped out of the way so that Sho was able to see Nino. His eyes grew wide upon seeing Nino dressed up.

“You look beautiful tonight!” Sho said and handed the blushing Nino the bouquet.

“Thank you! I'll just put them in a vase and then I'm ready to leave.” Nino said and vanished into the kitchen were Jun was snickering.

“This is so cute! And you were trying to tell us that this is not a real date!

“Oh, shut up!” Nino barked and put the bouquet carefully into a vase admiring the soft red petals of the roses.

Nino had the best evening of his entire life.

Sho was the perfect gentleman, making Nino feel like a princess. On the other hand, he was great in making conversation. They talked about a variety of different topics and time just whizzed by.

Nino found out that Sho liked eating above all other and that he was afraid of heights. He was really interested into politic and what happened in the world. Still, he listened closely to Nino when he told him about himself and that he rarely ate out.

They didn't realize that the time was passing by and soon, Nino found himself next to Sho on their way back to his flat.

Sho had put a CD with classical music in the player and although Nino never listened to this kind of music, he enjoyed it.

The whole evening Sho hadn't showed any sign that he had any intentions to get Nino into his bed. Also, when he parked the car and opened the door for Nino he still didn't made any advances – like a perfect gentleman.

“Thank you for the wonderful evening!” Sho said and bowed.

“No, thank you for taking me out tonight.” Nino replied, his heart bouncing happily in his chest.

“If you like, I'd love to repeat it!” Sho said, looking everywhere, just not at Nino.

“I want to also!”

They repeated eating out again, and again, and again.

Nino already lost count how many times he had been out with Sho. They didn't just go to restaurants, but also to amusement parks, the zoo or the cinema.

They got to know each other to the point that Sho could say what Nino liked to eat and what not whereas Nino found out that Sho was actually quite clumsy.

Still, Sho never tried to push himself onto Nino. He was polite and sweet as well as caring, but he never did anything to make Nino feel uncomfortable.

Although, Nino wanted him to take the next step. Whenever Sho talked, Nino's eyes were glued to his lips as they moved very alluringly in front of his eyes. When Sho's hand accidentally brushed over his, Nino felt as if his whole body was on fire. Every night before he went to sleep, Sho would send Nino a message and wish him sweet dreams which caused Nino to stay awake for another hour with happiness.

Jun and Ohno had advised Nino to take the next step if Sho wouldn't but Nino never seemed to find the right timing.

And, anyway, he and Sho had to kiss one day soon because of their movie project...

“You're already up?” Ohno asked when he came to the kitchen, his hair still ruffled from sleep. “And you're already dressed?!” he continued while letting himself fall onto the chair.

Nino put a huge mug of coffee in front of him and smiled.

“Today is the day!” he simply declared before he went on making breakfast, humming a melody Ohno had never heard before.

“The day...” Ohno was still trying to wake up. “Oh! THAT day!” he exclaimed when realization hit him. “I understand everything now!”

Nino simple kept on humming. Today he would kiss Sakurai Sho. Finally, today, their kissing scene would be filmed.

Nino hadn't been able to sleep much and he hoped that Jun would be able to cover the dark circles under his eyes later. He felt as if every single cell in his body was vibrating.

Nino had never felt like this before. Never had he felt this anxious, but the prospect of finally feeling those wonderful lips on his own turned Nino into a mass of happiness.

However, when he was finally standing on the set, make-up and hair ready, Nino's happiness had vanished into thin air and all he felt was the urge to run away.

He was finally kissing Sho, what if he did it wrong? What if Sho didn't like it? What if Sho was expecting something better?

Nino had kissed before, women and men, it didn't make a difference back then, but Sho was probably used to better kisses.

What was worse, everybody was watching.

No, he couldn't do it. He'd better leave as long as he had a chance...

“Hello, my sweethearts!” Aiba cooed, as always too cheerful for everybody's taste, entering the studio, Sho following him.

Nino cursed. He should have tried to escape earlier...

The script said that they were stuck in the elevator and would finally tell each other about their feelings.

So, now they were. Sho was close to him, too close, looking at Nino with a warm smile.

Nino, on the other hand, felt as if he'd faint the next minute. He could smell Sho's light perfume that made his head dizzy.

“Okay, let's start!” Aiba cheered from behind his monitor. “I want a passionate kiss!” he demanded, waiting for his actors to start.

Sho stepped towards Nino whose heart was racing in his chest.

“Action!” Aiba's voice resounded in Nino's ears.

“You stole my heart the moment you told me I'm an idiot” Sho began and Nino pulled himself together. This was work and he was getting paid for this.

“Then let me keep it.” he replied, raising his gaze to look into Sho's warm, brown eyes.

“It's yours!” Sho replied, his voice soft and deep.

Then, he came closer. Nino drowned in the warmth of his eyes. All his worried and thoughts of people watching them suddenly disappeared and all he cared for was Sho who was holding him by his hips with one arm while he used his free hand to brush the hair softly out of Nino's face.

Then, he laid his finger under Nino's chin, lifted his head a few centimeters and closed the distance between them.

Nino had forgotten how to breathe. The softness with which Sho was handling this whole scene was melting his heart and when their lips finally met, fireworks exploded in Nino's body. His body vibrated by the intensity of the kiss and his knees turned into jelly.

He had never shared such an amazing kiss with anyone else and when Sho parted, he nearly reached out for him to pull him back onto his lips.

Sho smiled softly and placed another light kiss on Nino's forehead before he placed his own forehead onto Nino's.

Nino was sure that this was how true happiness felt.

“CUUUUUT!” Aiba's (way too) loud voice broke through Nino's bubble of happiness. “This was wonderful! Absolutely perfect! The best kiss I've ever witnessed.” the director went on, bouncing happily up and down.

“Now I want you to do it again, so we can film it from another angle.”

Nino could hug the director for this idea and Sho grinned at Nino, obviously fine with the order.

Aiba made them kiss another three times until he had “caught the kiss from EVERY angle.”

In the end, Nino didn't know which was right or left anymore. He only knew that Sho was the very best kisser in the whole wide world and that his lips were even softer than they looked.

He was on cloud nine when Aiba finally finished shooting and walked back into his dressing room, in a trance with Sho's taste on his lips.

The sound of his mobile phone pulled him out of his daze and Nino checked who mailed him.

Seeing the name, his heart began to race again. Sho was asking him to meet him at the back of the studio because he wanted to show him something.

Quickly, Nino typed an answer and changed his clothes.

 

“Nina, I want to start a relationship with you!”

Sho had taken Nino to the beach where they were all by themselves. They had walked silently next to each other until Sho had taken Nino's hand and had stopped. Then, he said those words.

Nino simply stared at Sho, having troubles processing the new information.

Sho, though, took this as a bad sign and began to talk again.

“I know that it might be a bit hard for us because we're both busy with our jobs, but Nina, I am really willing to try this with you. The more I got to know you, the more I realized that you are the one I've searched for and I don't want to let this opportunity slip away.”

Before Sho could say more, Nino threw his arms around the taller man's neck and pressed himself close to the warm, strong body.

Surprised, but delighted, Sho pulled Nino even closer.

“I take this as a yes?” he whispered into Nino's ear who simply nodded before he pressed his lips onto Sho's, overly happy upon what was happening. It was, as if someone had listened to his silent requests and made them come true.

So Nino just kissed Sho as if his life depended on it. They kissed on this deserted beach at night not taking care of anything around them.

Nino had no idea how much time passed when he was sitting in Sho's car again. The man next to him was only holding the steering wheel with one hand while the other was lying on Nino's leg. The soft warmth coming from it lit Nino's whole body who was smiling nonstop.

They kissed again in the car that Sho had parked in front of Nino's flat. None of the two wanted to end the evening, but somehow, they came back to their senses and after another kissing session in front of the door, Nino finally went upstairs and Sho went back home.

Nino found the flat in darkness, so he assumed that Ohno and Jun were either already sleeping or Ohno was spending the night at Jun's flat.

However, when he turned on the light in the living room, he found his two friends making out on the sofa.

“Oh, I though you weren't coming home today. Jun said that Sho wanted to talk to you and we thought something might happen between you two.” Ohno said, not even looking ashamed while he tucked himself in again. Jun, way more red in the face, buttoned his jeans.

“How do you think this'll possibly work. Would Sho simply ignore the part of me that is too much?” Nino said and rolled his eyes.

And then it hit him – strong and painful.

It hit Nino so hard that he nearly forgot to breathe. He suddenly felt very sick and the world around him started to spin. He swayed but Jun and Ohno were already there to catch him.

Carefully, they walked him over to the sofa and helped him to sit down before they took their places on his right and left side.

“Sho said he wants to start a relationship with me.” Nino said after some minutes of silence.

Ohno and Jun simply nodded, waiting for Nino to continue.

“He said that I am the one he had been looking for. And that he wants to try.” Nino continued.

“This sounds pretty serious to me.” Jun said and Nino nodded.

“He is extremely serious about this!” he said and his heart, that had been jumping in joy a few minutes before, cramped. “That's why I need to tell him!”

Ohno and Jun looked at each other. They had known that this situation would come one day.

“I shouldn't go on lying to him any longer.” Nino went on and clenched his fingers into a fist. “It wouldn't be fair. I should have told him earlier. I shouldn't have dressed up as a woman in the first place.”

Nino collapsed into Ohno's arms.

“But I do like him. A lot!” he sniffled and Ohno began to comb through his hair.

“I know.” he whispered and placed a soft kiss on Nino's forehead.

And then Nino cried. He cried his heart out over the unfairness in life. His heart hurt and felt like ice in his chest. Not even Jun's and Ohno's warmth and soothing words were able to melt it.

Nino was sitting on a bench in the park. He was wearing a shirt and short trousers as well as his favourite sneakers. It felt weird without a wig and Nino nearly had forgotten how the wind felt messing his hair up.

It had been one week since he had started the relationship with Sho. They had filmed the last scenes for the movie and now it was officially done.

The evening before the whole crew had been out eating on Aiba's dime again and the atmosphere had been happy and cheerful.

Sho had asked Nino to spend the night with him but Nino had refused and had asked Sho to meet with him today. Sho had agreed happily, not even complaining about Nino's prudish behaviour.

Nino felt like throwing up. He didn't want to end his relationship with Sho. It was perfect because Sho was perfect. However, after endless discussions with Jun and Ohno who had merely listened to Nino's talking, he had decided that Sho didn't deserve to be lied to any longer and that it would be better to set him free for a girl that was honest with him from the beginning.

Suddenly, Nino froze. He could see Sho arriving at the entry of the park looking around for Nina, a woman that never existed.

This was his last chance to back out of it and continue his happiness for just a few moments longer. He could simply sit here, watch Sho and write him a message that “Nina” couldn't make it.

However, this would hurt Sho even more and just the thought of it made Nino stand up and walk towards the actor.

“I'm here!” he said and stopped in front of him.

Sho looked at the man who had suddenly appeared.

“Excuse me, you must have mistaken me for someone else. I am meeting my girlfriend.” Sho said, with warm smile on his face that always melt Nino's heart.

“You are waiting for me.” Nino said and sighed. It was no use prolonging this any longer. “I am Nina. I am your girlfriend.”

Sho laughed. “Okay, very funny. Where is the hidden camera? Nina, come out, I do not believe this!”

Nino grabbed Sho by his shoulders and immediately, the taller man stopped laughing.

“I am telling you the truth. I dressed up as a woman to get the role because I was always told my face is too soft to play male roles.” Nino said, his voice steady although he felt like collapsing any second.

This time, Sho took his time to look at the man in front of him. He studied Nino's face closely and reached out for the soft skin on Nino's cheeks.

“It's really you?!”

Nino nodded. He couldn't say anything anymore. His voice was gone and he was on the verge of tears. We wanted to grab Sho's hand that was still on his cheek, wanting to hold him close and telling him how much he cared for him. However, looking at Sho's face, Nino knew that it was over. He had never seen so much sadness in Sho's eyes before and it caused his heart to ache in pain.

“I...” Sho began, his voice only a whisper. “I...excuse me!”

The actor turned around and walked away. Nino couldn't move nor scream after him. He simply watched how Sho walked away – out of his life.

“And your food is in the fridge. I cooked it for you already, you only have to heat it in the microwave.” Jun explained and showed Nino where exactly in the fridge he had stored the boxes. “I want you to eat it!”

“Yeees...” Nino said, not sounding very enthusiastic which set off Jun's internal alarm.

“I am serious, Nino. EAT IT!”

“I will, I will!” Nino said quickly to calm Jun and ushered him out of the kitchen towards his waiting boyfriend.

Ohno was standing in the floor, three packed bags around him of which two and a half carried Jun's belongings.

“Are you really okay with being on your own this weekend?” he asked, looking at Nino worried.

“Of course I am!” Nino replied, showing them his brightest smile, earning two doubting looks from his friends.

“Look, afterall our relationship only lasted for a week, so it doesn't take much time to recover from it.” he explained and opened the door. “Have a wonderful weekend and enjoy your time together!” he said cheerfully and finally, Ohno and Jun reached for the bags, carrying them outside.

“You know, if there is anything you want to talk about or anything you need, you only need to call us and we'll be there for you.” Jun said and Nino smiled.

“I will call you if something comes up.” he promised.

Ohno and Jun exchanged another worried look but decided to leave it at this.

“See you on Sunday evening.” Nino said as the watched them leave.

When they were out of sight, Nino closed the door, the smile immediately disappearing from his face. He hoped Jun and Ohno believed that he capable of being alone this weekend. He thought of his acting as quite persuading, but Ohno and Jun knew him very well.

However, he didn't want them to worry about him. It was their third anniversary and they were going on a trip. They had planned this journey a long time ago, so Nino wanted them to enjoy this to the fullest.

They had done enough for him over the past three weeks.

After Nino had come back from his talk with Sho, he had stopped eating and after three days Ohno had to drag him out of his bed, bathing him in the tub.

Jun had decided to become Nino's personal food manager and was forcing him to eat at least two meals a day.

Both of his friends had made sure that Nino was not drowning in his sorrow, but had dragged him to the cinema, to a picnic in the park or just for a coffee at the nearby restaurant.

Nino knew that he had been a nuisance these past weeks, but it was only now that he was starting to recover.

Of course he was still craving for Sho, wanting to be held by him again, to feel those lips on his own again. However, he didn't feel this coldness in his chest anymore that had caused his body to become limp those past two weeks.

Jun and Ohno's warm care had been able to melt his ice cold heart. Slowly, Nino was able to enjoy life again although, most of the time, he was still wandering through the darkness of his pain.

Just the thought of meeting Sho again at the premiere of their movie made Nino feel so uncomfortable that his world began spinning around him again. However, a small part of Nino was looking forward toit as he would be able to be close to Sho again.

He had lied bluntly to Ohno when he had said that it was easy to overcome a relationship that only lasted one week. It doesn't matter how long a relationship lasts. What matters is the intensity with which you love your partner and Nino had fallen for Sho with his mind, heart and body.

Nino was sure that he would never be able to forget Sho but he hoped that his pain would lessen over the time.

Sighing, Nino made his way to the kitchen. He took one of the boxes Jun had shown him earlier out of the fridge. It was way too much for him and he would throw half of it away before Jun and Ohno came back, but he could at least eat a bit of it. Afterall, Jun was a very good cook.

Just when Nino took the box out of the microwave, the doorbell rang.

Not feeling like human interaction, Nino went to the door. He would have simply ignored it but Ohno had mentioned something about a package that he was waiting for and he wanted Nino to take the delivery.

However, instead of a package, a huge bouquet of flowers came into Nino's view when he opened the door.

Blinking, Nino looked at it. He had seen such a bouquet before. Red roses with beautiful soft petals. It was the same Sho had presented him before...

“Nin...o, can I talk to you?”

A soft, dark voice resounded in Nino's ears and he was sure that he was dreaming.

But then, Sho's warm brown eyes appeared behind the bouquet of flowers and Nino started to hope that this might be real. He reached out for Sho's face and a second later his cold fingers touched Sho's skin. The other man didn't retreat, he simply let Nino do as he pleased.

Nino, slowly realizing that Sho was really standing in front of his door, came back to his senses.

“Of course! Please come in!” he said and stepped back so Sho was able to enter the flat.

“Is your brother here? Or, is he even your brother?” Sho asked, slipping out of his shoes.

“No!”, Nino explained. “Ohno is my flatmate and my best friend.”

“I see.” Sho said and followed Nino into the living room. “These are for you!” He handed Nino the flowers who took them carefully.

“I'll put them in a vase.” Nino whispered and was strangely reminded on their first date. “Do you want something to drink?”

“No, thanks.” Sho replied and sat down on the sofa, waiting for Nino to come back.

Nino used the time in the kitchen to sort through the thoughts that were storming through his brain. However, he failed miserably.

It just didn't seem logical to him why Sho should appear in his flat with a huge bouquet of roses. Therefore, Nino attempted to calm himself down, but failed that too.

So, he appeared in the living room again, his head full of questions and his feelings in a mess.

Slowly, he moved to the armchair that was in front of the sofa, but Sho gestured him to sit down next to him.

“I've been thinking, Nino. About what you told me and about my feelings.” Sho began and Nino felt the guilt bubbling up in his chest again.

“Remember what I told you on the beach? That you are the one I was searching for. And that I would be an idiot to let you get away?”

Nino nodded. Of course he'd remember those words. He had been repeating them over and over again in his head but always told himself to forget.

“I really meant it, Nino. You are the one that fits perfectly to me and my life. And I realized that it doesn't matter what gender you are. Your character will stay the same and this is why I fell in love with you...well, and your legs.” Sho explained and blushed a bit over the last remark.

Nino blinked.

“Do you mean, that you are still willing to have a relationship with me?” he asked to make sure his ears didn't betray him.

“Yes.” Sho confirmed.

“Although I am a man?” Nino wanted to know, still not being able to believe what he had heard.

“Yes!”

“But I lied to you.” Nino pointed out.

“I kind of understand why you did it although I do not approve of it.” Sho replied.

“Are you sure?”

“I am!”

With this, Sho simply leaned in to capture Nino's lips in a kiss. It was a soft kiss and Nino felt the blood rushing through his veins. Things had happened way too fast for his brain to catch up but he was sitting on his sofa and Sho was kissing him, so Nino decided it was the final result that counted and not how it came to that.

After a while, Sho broke the kiss. His cheeks were red and he looked a bit lost.

“Nino...” he began, playing with his wristband. “I've never done it with a man.”

Nino nearly laughed about Sho's confession but quickly realized that it wasn't the best time for cheerful laughter.

“That's okay. We can take it slow.” he assured Sho and reached out for his hand.

“Can you teach me?” Sho asked.

“Now?”

Sho nodded, looking very embarrassed.

Instead of responding, Nino pushed Sho backwards, so he was lying on the sofa and climbed onto his lap. He grinned at his new boyfriend and suddenly felt very secure. He wouldn't describe himself as a sex-god...though, when he came to think of it, actually, he would. His partners had always been delighted by his actions in bed, so this was something Nino was seriously good at.

“Relax.” Nino simply advised Sho before he dived down to capture Sho's lips in a significantly more heated kiss than before.

It didn't take very long until Sho was without shirt and with Nino tasting the soft skin, and admiring how well built Sho was. Knowing that this all was now belonging to him, Nino let his tongue run over the well defined abs towards the button on his pants.

Sho, who had stayed silent until now, moaned softly and pressed his hips towards Nino's mouth.

The hint was clear and so Nino quickly opened the trousers just to find a wet spot on Sho's underwear. He licked over it and Sho's taste spread over his tongue causing Nino to groan in excitement.

The outline of Sho's member from under the boxers was promising and with Sho's help, Nino removed the trousers and the underwear.

Nino knew he was being impatient, but no one in their right mind would be able to stop with such a beauty lying in front of him, asking to be taught all of the naughty things.

Before he began to enjoy Sho's pretty amazing member, Nino got out of his clothes as well.

“Touch me!” he whispered and dived down to place soft kisses all around Sho's belly button.

Nino felt Sho touching him hesitantly. His fingers ran over Nino's white skin, tickling him slightly. While Nino enjoyed the soft touches, he began to lick over Sho's length that turned into full hardness. Obviously, Sho didn't need much persuading to sleep with a man.

Nino began to work on Sho's member with his tongue and lips and was delighted to hear Sho's breath getting heavier accompanied by little moans. Also, Sho's touches became more intense as he was pinching Nino's pink nipples.

It didn't take long before Sho's moans became louder. His hand had found its way into Nino's lap as well and he was fondling, although a bit clumsily, Nino's member as well.

Nino realized that if they didn't stop now, they'd both be over the edge soon, something, he wanted to avoid.

He stopped caressing Sho's length and moved upwards again.

“I'll go and borrow some condoms and lube from Satoshi.” he whispered and quickly climbed down from the sofa.

In no minute he was back and handed Sho the condom.

“I'm going to prepare myself, so please put this on.” he instructed his partner and leaned back to insert his lubed finger.

Soon, Nino was loose enough to take Sho in, so he looked up to the older man who was still struggling with the condom. Sho's hands were shaking and he was sweating.

“Let me do it!” Nino said and his heart sang as he witnessed Sho in this scatterbrained state.

With quick and effective movements, Nino rolled the condom over Sho's member and placed himself into his lap again. He leaned forward and kissed Sho, deep and slowly, while he lowered himself onto Sho.

Sho moaned into Nino's mouth when his member was surrounded by the tight heat. He never had felt such pressure around his length before and the way Nino's muscles contracted around him was driving him crazy.

Automatically, he thrust into the warm heat and caused Nino to moan. Realizing that his partner was enjoying his actions, Sho got braver and increased his movements.

Soon, they found a rhythm that suited both and the air was filled with heavy breaths and moans.

All of a sudden, Nino felt himself being lifted and found himself on his back on the sofa a second later. Sho was hovering over him, ready to thrust into him again.

“This is perfect! You're perfect!” he said before he pushed into Nino again, making the smaller man arch his back.

From then on, Sho was the dominating partner, doing his job quite effectively as he turned Nino into a moaning mess in only a few minutes. Nino reached for his member but Sho gently pushed his hand away.

“Let me do it!” he demanded and Nino let him. Sho's warm fingers closed around his length and the actor set a fast but steady rhythm that was in synch with his hip movements.

“Sho, I'm close.” Nino breathed a few minutes later and the older man simply increased his speed for the last time.

With the actor's name on his lips, Nino came over Sho's hand, the intensity of his orgasm making him see stars in front of his eyes.

Feeling Nino reaching his high caused Sho to push into the small man for the last time before he found his release too, spilling his seed deep into Nino. Then, Sho collapsed onto Nino who immediately curled his arms around Sho's broad shoulders.

“And, what do you think about sleeping with a man?”

Nino and Sho were lying in Nino's bed. They had taken a shower and eaten some of Jun's food before they snuggled under the blanket. Sho had his arm around Nino, pressing soft kisses onto his partner's hair.

“I can get used to it.” Sho replied and Nino felt a wave of happiness floating through his body.

The movie was a big hit. Everybody was praising the chemistry between the two main characters. They seemed to be so comfortable around each other said the critics. However, all rumours had been cast aside as Sho was never seen with a woman who looked like his co-worker.

Aiba had invited all the members of the cast and the crew again to celebrate their huge success. So Nino had to wear his wig and dress again and Sho was teasing him about it non-stop.

Nino was just about to get some more food for Sho from the buffet when he suddenly Aiba appeared next to him.

“You seemed to have opened new doors for Sho?!” he said and winked, although it failed.

“Excuse me?” Nino said, not being able to follow the director's way of thinking.

“I had been pretty sure that you would be able to show Sho how much it is to have a partner with the same gender.”

“I don't understand what you are talking about.” Nino replied scared. So, Aiba had found out that he wasn't a girl.

“Well, Ma-kun, my monkey, hates women. He'd usually runs away from them. So when he chose you, I knew you were a man. However, you played your role very well.” Aiba explained while he shoveled tons of chicken nuggets on his plate.

“But don't worry, I'll keep your secret.” he said and threw another failed wink at Nino before he disappeared into the crowd again.

“That man is unbelievable.” Nino said as he went back to his table where Sho was waiting for his food.


End file.
